Life's Unfortunate Events
by holnico
Summary: Story Summary: Bella has literally hit rock bottom with no where else to go, but people say that once you hit bottom you have nowhere left to go but up, in this case, could those people possibly be wrong?
1. Chapter 1 Bella

**All Rights of Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**Story Summary: Bella has literally hit rock bottom with no where else to go, but people say that once you hit bottom you have nowhere left to go but up, in this case, those people could they possibly be wrong?**

**Life's Unfortunate Events **

**Chapter 1 : Bella**

**-It is now 2011 and what I thought would be the start of a new life for me, started off in a downhill spiral. Confusing you right now, I know, so let's just start from the beginning shall we? My name is Isabella Swan but many know me as Bella in which I prefer to be called. I was from a small unknown town called Forks, Washington, but knew that I was destined for more. I had a dream of becoming a famous author and live the glamorous life in a big city such as New York, and one day have my work make it to Hollywood's big screen.**

In my senior year in high school , I was voted most to succeed, and at that time success was in my grasp. My parents Charles the Chief of Police and Renee Swan a book store owner weren't rich but well off enough to give me a comfy life. They had always encouraged me to seek my dreams, and even started a college fund for me when I was younger, to help make my dream a reality. The week before graduation, my friends Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Taylor all decided we would celebrate the evening of our graduation. I had been accepted into Dartmouth as an English Major, and knew this would be my one chance to be with all my friend's before we all had to leave for our selected colleges, to start our new lives as adults. I remember coming home from school and telling my parents our decision.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom, Dad I'm home." I yelled as I was hanging my sweater_

"Hey Bells where ya been kiddo?" Charlie his usual self always worried for my safety and where abouts

"_Leave her alone Charlie,Bella only has a couple of weeks before our baby is off to college, and I am sure she is spending all her time with her friends, isn't that right baby?" My mom Renee knew me well. She was the best mom and my best friend as well. There was nothing that I held back from her. Many of my friends were jealous of my relationship with my mother. What can I say, I was well love and spoiled being the only child._

"_Well I am glad you mentioned that mom, me and the guys want to celebrate our graduation the evening of graduation ,you know as our last stand so to speak." I knew they wanted to spend that evening as a family but I knew that they would understand my reasons. I stood there with my hands wringing together and biting my lower lip in which I did when I was nervous about something._

"_Ah Bells I already took off from the station to be with my little girl on her graduation, shoot we have reservations and all"._

"_Dad but when will I get this chance to be with all my friends at once, they are all leaving for college soon, and besides I will always have you two here to visit when ever I want to. Pleeeease dad we need friend time just one last time." I batted my eyes and pushed out my bottom lip knowing dad could not resist my pleas._

"_Stop being stubborn Charlie, Bella is right we will still have her for two weeks before she leaves,but her friends won't, so let her go, besides we can still use our reservations." Mom batted her eyes at Charlie and just like myself his cheeks blushed a scarlet red. Charlie came out of his daze from my mothers spell and turned to me._

"_Fine Bells but since I had to bend over backwards for a day completely off to be with you, I will be getting some daughter- father fishing time to make up."_

"_Awe dad , I hate fishing, that's not fair you just want someone to drag fishing." I stopped ranting when I noticed his stern look._

"_Fishing great ideal dad, looking forward to it." I turned and got out of dodge before he added more. _

**Present**

Needless to say that the father daughter outing never happened. The night of my graduation, I went out with my friends, but came home to a yard full of police and family friends to inform me that my parents were dead. My parents reservations were in Port Angeles at a restaurant called "Bella's" ironically. Mom's shop was also located there a few blocks away and sometime during their outing decided to go there. From what the police described, there was a break in and my parents were killed by the intruder. My world came crashing down as reality set in while watching the lowering of my parents caskets. I did get to see my friends again, but just not how I expected it to occur.

_Now pushing forward a little in my life say about 3 months. It took longer than expected and I missed the opportunity to arrive early to school for the first term,but eventually managed to salvage all that I had left in the world and left Forks as a distant memory. I had no other family out side of my parents,they were both only children and my grandparents had passed a longtime ago. Any other family I may had was never brought to my attention. The house in Forks sold, but sold for what was owed on the house, so my childhood home was no more apart of me. My mothers business was leased property, she did not own the building but did own everything inside. I donated all the books to different organizations to help literacy. There was a small amount in her account and most was used to payoff pass debts and employees for their last paychecks, that was the least I could do, knowing they were now jobless._

I know you wonder why did I not sell the business, once again did not own the building and the lease had to be paid, it would have been too much to handle expenses at 18 while trying to move clear across the country. In the end I really only got $180,000 from between dad's pension and what had been saved for college. My parents had always said that they had enough for the first two years of Dartmouth and will have the last two before I got to my junior year. Realistically they saved enough for a normal four year college but Dartmouth was ivy league, which meant more money. In the meantime I had enough for the first couple of years, and for living cost, the rest I would deal with when the time came.

I arrived in New Hampshire and took in my new surroundings. I knew that school was going to be a challenge but knew that my parents had faith that I could handle it. Leaving the airport I hailed a taxi to take me to my new place of residency Dartmouth University. The ride there did not take very long and before I knew it I was sitting in the backseat of the cab looking at the beauty of this historic campus in awe. The parking lot to the student dorms was extremely overcrowded with students and their families. My chest tightened at the many scenes of parents hugging their children, knowing I would never be able to hug mine or tell them I love them .

"mam we are here, do you want to get out now?"

"Oh, I am sorry I was just taken by the beauty of this place" I covered myself quite well

" Well Dartmouth is indeed beautiful, and a very old university. You choose well to go here. Do you know what you are going to major in miss" The drivers smile was friendly

"English Literature" With that he smiled brighter and nodded while he opened his door to step out of the cab, and assisted me with my door, and luggage.

_A walk across the campus dorm walkway was extremely tiring,especially carrying two large suitcases and an over the shoulder duffel bag. I wished I hadn't refused the cab drivers assistance now. I arrived at the building named East Wheelock, looking at my notice, my room was located on the third floor room 302. At this point I was dragging my belongings with me when I noticed a building across the courtyard. Coming from the entrance of that building with a towel wrapped across his neck,dawned in nothing but track shorts was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Tall,lean, slightly muscular in the right way, bronzed colored hair, and had a butt you can bounce a penny off. I am an English major and when I say a Greek God I know what I am talking about, he gave Brad Pitt a run for his money and he is super hot. As I oogled, drooled,and watched him flex and stretch, I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder._

"yep, that right there is extreme eye candy, and might I say a well sought out piece of eye candy" I turned around knowing I was caught starring with the reddish face ever from embarrassment.

"Hi I am Alice Brandon " Alice was a small petite girl about five feet tall, with shoulder length jet black hair, and model looks. Biting my lip I stuck out my hand and shock hers.

" Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella"

"Nice to meet you. I could not help but notice all your luggage, if you don't mind me asking where exactly were you heading" She look at me in concern

"Oh I forgot about my luggage"

"I'll say, but then Edward seems to do that to the women folk here" She laughed in a tinkerbell sound. Once again I blushed

"Don't worry everyone has looked,he is hot after all, but what I want is hotter. Right now, Bella what room are you in?"

"Oh um, 302 in this building behind me" After my last words all I heard was a shrill shriek ,enough to shatter the average glass.

"oh Bella we are room mates that's my room. I just knew there was something about you,I sensed that we were destined to be friends. Fate works in mysterious ways" She said bouncing on her heels

"whoa there cowgirl, I don't roll that way" I raised my hands to bring it Alice shook her head and laughed yet again.

"_silly neither do I, I was just happy to meet a new friend. This is my first year here as well and I have not really met a lot of people here on campus as of yet." she said with a smile. I looked closely and it seems she was sincere in her words so I was able to relax some. It was starting to get late so Alice helped with the luggage and showed me to our room._

_The room was huge, like a very expensive hotel suite, but did you expect less when paying $55,000 a year for this school. The room had two complete bedrooms, common room, kitchen, and bathroom. Alice had been here for two weeks and already claimed a room for herself,but the latter was just as amazing. Slowly I got acquainted with my new home, and unpacked my bags. While unpacking I had some thoughts that came to mind, and wondered if Alice knew the answers. So I walked back into the common room to find her lounging on the couch in front of the TV._

" Alice do you know if this is an all girls dorm?"

"Well sort of. The college has started to implement co-ed dorms but that only got as far as co-ed floors"

"Huh"

"There are three floors in each side of the building here,each individual floor is either all male or all female even though we technically still live in the same building. The second floor in part is all males and of course our floor all female, so we have a co-ed building not so much dorm"

"Does Edward Live in this dorm?" I said biting my lip looking away

"oh heavens no, Edward Cullen is a Medical Student, he is a graduate level student" oh well there goes my chance like I really had one,he is at least three to four years older than me.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Oh Bella you are not the first or last to want Edward,but from what I have learned he does not date"

"Is he gay, always the good looking ones are" I breathed a breath not even knowing I was holding my breath at all.

"No he is not Bella, but he is dedicated to his studies. Edward's family are part founders of this school and are a big financial source to it as well,there are a lot of girls who throw themselves at him strictly because of his net-worth" My jaw dropped

:"Come on his money did you not just see what I saw outside, they could of waved a thousand dollars in front of me and I would not have noticed" Alice laughed

"Bella, Bella you got a lot to learn about being in an elite society"

"Elite what?" I frowned what has that got to do with his looks

"Bella this school is Ivy League all the way if you know what I mean. The social latter is based on how much you hold in your wallets and bank accounts, you can have a puppy face but be head of a fraternity and be a millionaire and that puts you on the A -list here. It put a new meaning on its who you know" I thought about that for a minute and what if Alice was right,then what would this mean for me?

"Bella stop beating yourself up, let's go to the hall to get something to eat, I am starved"

I would let this go for now, but right at the mention of eating, I was feeling a little hungry myself, so I grabbed my purse and set out. We entered the dining hall that was more like a restaurant than cafeteria, they had t-bones for heavens sake with all the trimmings. The dining hall was elegantly decorated,surrounded by floor to ceiling windows,and the hall itself was massive in size. As we approached the serving lines, I noticed right away the different groups that inhabited the large tables and wondered who was who. Just as I was about to turn and ask Alice, a set of emerald green eyes looked up from a near by table in the corner,and just starred. I found myself unable to move, less long breath, It was him my Greek God but was he really looking at me. I turned around to see who he really was starring at,but could not find anyone behind me, so I turned back to see if he was still looking,and of course he wasn't, but once again engrossed in a book. I had concluded that my mind was playing tricks, why would a Godlike man stare at me plain Jane?

After Alice and I got our food we headed over to a secluded table where Alice began to give me the run down on the many tables occupants. One would wonder how she was so knowledgeable when she just got here. The enigma that is Alice was a mystery for me to solve. But as she was talking I felt a chill go down my spine, and had the oddest feeling of

someone watching me. I turned to the table behind us and saw a group of guys all dressed in designer clothing. They were indulged in heavy conversation from what I was able to see,

no one paying attention to anyone outside of the table,except for one. His look made my skin

crawl, which made me feel like a piece of meat, once my initial shock receded,I noticed him

smiling at me with the widest smile I had seen. The odd thing about it was that it wasn't a smile that said hi,but said something entirely different, one I could not for the like of me decipher, and not trying to. All I knew was warning bells were starting to go off in my head like crazy.

**AN: Hello I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my new story, whom wonder who could be smiling at her and what is the meaning behind the smile,and why does Alice know so much in only two weeks at school? Let me hear your thoughts and story ideals. This story I have been thinking about for a while and decided to start,I have a lot of things in store for this story and some you will never see coming,hope everyone who reads stays I promise you won't be disappointed. This is an original plot and I have not seen it done before on FF, so enough said press that button and show some love. **


	2. Chapter 2 Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters naturally are the copyright of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_After Alice and I got our food we headed over to a secluded table where Alice began to give me the run down on the many table group in the cafeteria. One would wonder how she was so knowledgeable, when she herself just got here. The enigma that is Alice was truly a mystery for me to solve. But as she was talking, I felt a chill go down my spine, and I suddenly had the oddest feeling of someone watching me. I turned to the table behind us and saw a group of guys all dressed in designer clothing. They were indulged in heavy conversation from what I was able to see, no one was really paying attention to anyone outside of the table, except for one. His look made my skin crawl, in a sense; it made me feel like a piece of meat. Once my initial shock receded, I noticed he was smiling at me, with the widest smile I had seen. The odd thing about him, was that it wasn't a smile that said hi, but said something entirely different, and believe me, something was telling me that it shouldn't be deciphered either. All I knew was warning bells had started to go off in my head like crazy_

**Chapter 2 - Let The Games Begin**

I had to turn around from his stare. Usually I did not get spooked easily but in the words of Peter Parker my spider senses were going off. I wondered if Alice knew who he was.

"Alice there is someone staring at me from the table behind us" Alice turned to look

"Don't look. He will know we are talking about him" Alice turned back around rolling her eyes, and moved in closer to me

"Bella, how would I know whom you are referring to, if you won't let me see who you are talking about genius?" That did make since, and being the person Alice is, she smoothly managed to get a glimpse of the table. The strange thing that I notice when she turned and saw the target, was that Alice was no longer smiling, but instead frowning.

"Bella, listen carefully. I know you don't know me all that well, but what I am about to say is true. At that table are Alpha Delta Fraternity brothers, they run that fraternity. That frat house is a very well known prestigious fraternity here on campus, but some of its members are not a good representation of that house, if you get my drift. Those there, use their wealth to prance around campus as if it belongs only to them." Alice took in a long breath and paused, as to prepare herself to deliver bad news.

"Bella look, I have heard things, things that have happen as a result of that table, and honestly, none of it has ever been good. The worst part is that each time something happens, their status always gets them out of any misrepresentation of their frat"

"I am confused Alice! You say their prestigious though?" We have been in school for one full day for Pete's sake, where did all her info come from, surely she did not know them or is the gossip around campus really that extreme.

"Oh they are! A large percentage of the brothers are members of the soccer, lacrosse, and rowing team and have some have been brought here specifically on full academic scholarships. They are no dummies in the least. All of those in that house are destined for the most elite jobs. In the history of the school, many of their past members have made the top fortune 500 list; these new pledges will be no different. It is expected of them"

I probably looked as if I was trying to solve a extreme math problem. It is expected of them, what the heck! If they were so prestigious why have scholarships to aide them, because without the scholarships, would they not be like other students trying to get by the best way they can?

"Why, do you look like you are still confused Bella?" Um, because maybe I am.

"Well first of all I see no difference, they are just like me, but with a free ride, so how is that prestigious?"

"Silly Bella, this college is prestigious by right, but this fraternity is one of the four which have been here from the time this college was founded. The pledges that govern that fraternity are the descendants of the original founders, and have always been.

"Wow, not too much pressure there huh?"

"That is exactly what it is. Only select admission is accepted to get in, and then, there are the lucky ones that are actually handpicked, but only for their talents. Of course the fraternity also has to look good in honoring the governing rules for fraternities. In truth, I believe if they had their way, only direct descendants would get in. Bella, the ones who do get in without the heritage backing them, are the elite of the school, for their fields of study. Their standings in the real world once they graduate, will guarantee all their frat brothers the right connections to succeed and that of future frat members to come"

I was beyond shocked, this was college not a corporate takeover, but to be honest, it was quite genius. A way to guarantee wealth and make sure it covers all generations of their families.

"So basically, anyone one who gets in, is set for life basically"

"Well in a sense yes, but keep in mind, the ones who did not get into the school by scholarship, loans, or grants are already wealthy from their previous generations here. With them this college is mainly for giving them the necessary training, and the college name. For them, they will most likely be incorporated into their family's businesses, or take over control."

"I can see why it is considered prestigious then."

"Bella there at that table are six ancestors of the original members, try to stay clear of them " She really believed the rumors for this group

"Alice who are they exactly?"

"The one whose eyes have been glued to you, is James Vanderbilt president of the fraternity, have you heard of Vanderbilt enterprises that creates weapons for the military, well he is the heir to that company. Next to him is his vice prez, Alec West which is sitting to his right, his family own half of this state in real-estate. Next to him is Laurent Henderson, of the Henderson law firm chain. Next to him is Ryan Morris, Captain of the lacrosse Team, and Heir to a computer technology company worth millions. Next comes Jonathan Myles the schools soccer star, he is destined to be professionally drafted, but it also helps when your family are owners of a professional soccer league. And last Chase Whitaker second in command on the row team, his father is a congressman here in New Hampshire" Alice was definitely thorough. So, if she knew so much about them, I was wondering what she knew about the bronze haired God.

"Uh Alice since you seem to know a lot about whose who, which is a little disturbing by the way, what is the history of, what's his name again" I tried to be smooth with it, but she saw right through me of course. Smiling widely Alice shook her head

"You mean Edward, that what's his name?"

"Yeah him" I shifted in my seat like it was not that big of deal.

"Uh huh! Well, his full name is Edward Cullen and his family is imbedded in the history of the medical program here. The Cullen's are legendary in producing world renowned surgeons in their family. It was said that the Cullen name has even been traced back centuries to the very first hospitals in North America. It was his family that established the medical school here at Dartmouth. His family, are avid financial supporters to the college, various local charities, and many community hospitals."

"Alice is your major history? How do you know so much about the people here?"

"I am a fashion major, thank you very much, but I am also a honest believer in knowing your surroundings and of course the elite of the it scene as well. It's all about having that kind of eye and being up on what's popular, plus I did my homework way before I came here" That explains alot

"Yeah, I definitely can see Fashion major or maybe even paparazzi" Personally she could be the producer of TMZ of Dartmouth. Alice just laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway Bella, that sex bomb Edward from what I have learned, has not dated since he enter Dartmouth. He even turned down Alpha Delta, when they sent him a guaranteed invitation into their frat. The man is serious about continuing his family profession" I wondered why he would turn down that frat if it guaranteed him success for the future.

"Oh, so he is like a hermit than?"

" No not really! You will see him out and about, but from what I heard, his studies always take precedence to most of the goings on of campus craziness. Does Bella have a crush? You do know he is a graduate student" My cheeks were blazing, while I frowned.

"I am not trying to date him Alice, I just wanted the campus scoop too" Alice knew I was lying, and that I was interested, but she did not give further comment. I turned my eye back to the table behind us and he was still starring, so I quickly turned away.

**JPOV**

"Ok Gents we are now in a new semester, so all previous bets are off. We have a new game, that will rival the others, and starting bid is one million dollars." James called the table to attention for their meeting.

"Man that's steep, what kind of game are you suggesting for that cost" Ryan asked of his frat brother

"Gentleman this new game will be played for a time period of one year, so trust me, the time put into this will be worth the one million"

"Stop being cryptic James and spill, we don't have all day for your ego as well" Laurent spewed

"Ok here are the terms. We each have one year to pick and swoon a girl of either her freshmen or sophomore year, who must be a virgin. They are so gullible at stage, and this gentlemen lets us benefit, it will give her the illusion that you care for the attention given. Within that year you will precede as we say gentleman, to pop her cherry"

"Man it does not take a year to nail a virgin, for me they just drop their pants,

once they find out who we are. I haven't sleep with any girl as of yet, who did not need us strictly to gain a status here, so this game of yours is bull man."

Oh Chase, you can be so naive at times. Didn't you think that I thought of that little issue"

"Ok James, how will this be any different"

"Simply, you find a girl that wants none of the fame; find a girl that is not part of any elite

Group and has no desire to be"

"Man, how do you suppose we find these types of girls, look around man half the cafeteria is already eyeing us and drooling" Ryan said

" You find the ones who are barely able to be here " Alec spoke for the first time

" So let me get this straight you want us to find an innocent girl who has a clean slate so to say, lead her on, just to destroy her in the end" Ryan said

"Not destroy her Ryan, just push our power a little to get what we want if she is not willing to give it up"

"I don't see how trying to get some, from someone who does not want to give it up is entertainment at all." Laurent stated

"Call it, a lesson man. We always get want we want, usually given to us, but let's see who can work for it for a chance"

"James my man you are one twisted puppy. So we find a girl, find weaknesses, and basically blackmail her to get what we want" Jonathan said

"Not blackmail, that sounds so harsh, but use our status as a means for gain. Why is it so hard to comprehend, we do it every day in the corporate world, so why not start our training now." James smiled and held his hands together

"How do we know that the person has done their job" Alec said

"Simple, it must be tapped. That is the only way to prove it, and also gentleman the girl you choose has to be genuine, hence the reason for the full year. We must see how she truly is on campus without our influence"

"What if after a year, and you still can't get anywhere?" Jonathan stated

"Then you suck as a man" Ryan said and laughed, as did the rest of us.

"The first man to get his prize wins, it is as simple as that. So which one of you guys willing to put up the money to this new game" All around the table was heard I'm in

"Ok, since we all are in, one last rule, it must be a year to date of courting her before starting for the prize. Shoot I give you all the benefits of doubt, starting tomorrow you have one full week to choose your victim. Once you have selected, she must be revealed immediately, so no one else can lay claim. Alec you would hold the money, till this is over. 6 million dollars gentleman is a nice prize. When the week has ended, lets just say, let the games begin" I took one last look at my selected victim with the big brown eyes, knowing she just made me $6 million dollars richer, and I never lose.

**A/N: I am stopping here. You will notice the first couple of chapters will introduce some the players in the story and some of their histories, so you have some ideals about them. I know the fraternities and sororities may not be accurate for this school or their true descriptions, so I am sorry if I offend anyone with one of these chapters. This is fan fiction and is suppose to be from our imaginations, so keep that in mind and not take it personally, it is not meant to be a disrespect in no means. With that said tell me how you feel this story is coming along. I do have some serious twist in store for this story, and if you think that you already know what's suppose to happen in this story don't , I can almost guarantee you really don't have a clue as to where this story is heading. So stay with it, and as always, we that are writing these stories take a lot of our time to write them for your enjoyments, and have stopped updating stories because you guys have not given reviews to let us know you appreciate it. I have loved several stories and the writers have stopped because of this, so please be courteous by leaving a review, even if it just says good job. A kind word goes a long way, and keeps fan fiction writers writing for you, and happy to do so. Ok last of my rant, also take a look at my other story love will conquer all. Now press that button below. I know you can do it and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention Fellow Fanfiction readers and writers**

Hi everyone this is not a new chapter sorry. I have received many request to update my story and yes a new chapter is scheduled to be posted on Monday as I am still working on it. I am writing to all my fanfiction friends because in my life setting it has been a struggle to be the sole provider in my household and as many of you know, I had a rough bout with my sons health in which even the doctors told us to make our peace. Fanfiction is my ultimate retreat from my life's problems, and I will continue to be grateful for this site and what it has come to mean to me. Now the reason I am posting this is not only for an update of my story progress but I am reaching out to my readers to ask for help in an area that is most dear to me. Right now I am trying to raise money in hopes of opening an unique business opportunity. Let's face it the economy has been brutal for a lot of us. I am a vendor by job description, and support my family through selling my handmade products & commercial products in festivals and booth rentals in fleamarket entities. I have been asked numerous times do I sell outside these establishments which got me to thinking. I have always considered the economy first when choosing and pricing items, and generally I end up selling 30-60% less than any department store, to allow people to be able to afford everyday things and not feel they have to choose certain items over others because their income does not allow those luxuries. I am trying to open a store front here with the continued prices I sell at and extend this same curtsey to online buyers as an in-store/online business. Everything that is in-store will also be offered online at the same low cost no difference. Stores never take into consideration, the economy ,but keep the mentality of profit gains. I want to have a business based on the economy and real life affordability, especially for a family of 3 or more, money can be tight, I know from personal experience. Ok enough of my rant. I am asking everyone to visit my link and for the price of a hamburger meal you can make a dream come true. Thank you everyone for your time. Below is my business link, feel free to share with friends and family, and I will see u guys on Monday.

**d8qpu4**


End file.
